


一千零一夜

by DearAsteria



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAsteria/pseuds/DearAsteria
Summary: 养父子年上Garage DOI





	一千零一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 搞黄苦手 只能凑活

郑云龙从悉尼出差回来，凌晨才下飞机。  
年迈的管家兢兢业业守在别墅入口，迎了主人进门，又去热花胶猪肚汤。郑云龙瞥见玄关闪亮亮的休闲鞋，解袖扣的手顿了顿。  
「小孩儿回来了？」  
「下午就回了，嚷嚷着学校宿舍断电，热得呆不下去。我瞧他阿…多半是等你。」  
郑云龙听得直摇头，很无奈地笑笑，煲了几个小时的养生汤也顾不及喝，大跨步上二楼房间逮人。  
他略过次卧，直接推开自己的房门，果不其然看见清瘦的男孩蜷在被子里睡得香甜。  
阿云嘎是他名义上的儿子，为了堵住董事会那帮老头催他结婚的嘴特意领养的孩子。养着养着养出了感情，一不小心吃干抹尽的那种。  
小朋友进了艺校，少年人的身子开始抽条，四肢骨骼尽长开，偏偏脸蛋还是青涩模样，颊边的嫩肉生气时便鼓起来，像藏了食物的仓鼠。  
卧室的床具都是深色的，印暗花的缎面。阿云嘎嘴唇粉，覆着一层水光，猩红的舌尖在一对兔牙后若隐若现。昏暗的灯下，冷白肤色和藏青的被套对比显眼，衬得他周身几乎散发莹润的光。郑云龙心一下子软了，走过去把他缠在被子上的小腿抽出来，低头吻他耳垂。  
少年还在昏睡，郑云龙坐在床边松了松领带，脱掉外套准备去洗澡，起身时被勾住了小拇指。  
「怎么不叫我阿。」阿云嘎困倦地揉眼睛，头发乱哄哄的，拽着男人的上臂半直起身，「天都快亮了…你回来好晚哦。」  
郑云龙伸手把他敞开的棉质睡衣拢好，道「又从学校偷跑回家。」  
「我在寝室睡不着嘛…」男孩从被窝里爬出来跪坐着，拿出耍赖的气势和家长周旋，「还是你的床最舒服了。」  
「和你房间的不是一样吗？下次回自己床上睡，多大了还粘着我。」  
「你好讨厌阿。」阿云嘎不自觉地咬唇，「我不要一个人睡。」  
「撒娇精。」  
郑云龙心里头对这种依赖不知有多受用，表面上却非要装作若无其事。阿云嘎一张小脸红彤彤的，穿得暖暖和和，乖乖等着父亲的狎玩。郑云龙把人抱到自己腿上坐好，修长的手指轻抚他喉结，然后一路向下。阿云嘎受不了似地缩缩肩膀，季度末工作忙，他已经很久没见过郑云龙了，此刻哪里还有这些闲情逸致。  
仗着在家里，平日羞涩的男孩也放开了胆子。他翻身骑在郑云龙腰间，腿根施力，紧紧缠住男人，小狗一样用凉凉的鼻尖去拱对方的脖子。他不好意思提要求，又实在想要亲密，只好不得章法地四处乱扭，像条渴水的小蛇。  
郑云龙低低笑了一声，大手裹住他挪来挪去的屁股，问他「亲亲你好不好？」  
「呜。」  
阿云嘎被耳边沉沉的呢喃刺激得忍不住嘤咛，连眼角都烧红了。他伸出舌头舔郑云龙的下巴，一下一下地勾，唇齿间渐渐发出黏腻的水声。郑云龙任他胡闹，却不回应，衣冠楚楚地端坐着，直到怀里的男孩委屈得哼哼，才好心肠地接住对方滑溜溜的舌尖。  
年上者很会接吻，即使技术不够娴熟，也足够对付他涉世未深的宝贝儿子。他掐着阿云嘎的细腰，让男孩的小腹不得不紧贴着他微微勃起的性器。嫩舌被咬住，来回逗弄，吮吸，阿云嘎年纪轻，招架不住男人煽情地啃噬，只得高高仰起头吞父亲的津液，吞得急了，嘴角便溢出透明的银丝。他忘了换气，屏住呼吸承受男人忽而和煦忽而躁郁的吻，再分开时，上面下面都已经湿得一塌糊涂。郑云龙亲起人来很凶，不亲到过瘾不罢休。阿云嘎急促地吐气，眼泪流得满脸都是，小手软软地捶打父亲的肩膀，窒息的前一刻，才被大发慈悲地放过了。  
他喘得厉害，囫囵地问「要做吗？」  
「小淫虫。看到爸爸就只有这句话？」  
后穴细细麻麻地痒，从里泛到外，得不到一点抚慰不说，还要被调笑。阿云嘎的娇蛮劲儿上来，憋着小脾气要从郑云龙腿上下来。  
「明早有股东会，晚上回来疼你。」郑云龙埋头吸他锁骨，尖牙在皮肤上印下一串红痕，「又瘦了。不好好吃饭，怎么罚？」  
挑食的后果往往是被大人按着喂饭，阿云嘎怕郑云龙来真的，于是乖乖躲进被窝里装睡。

第二天一早有工作，郑云龙没睡几个钟头又爬起来。阿云嘎小时候日子过得磕磕巴巴，极度缺乏安全感，喜欢被紧紧抱着睡觉，一有风吹草动就容易惊醒。郑云龙动作幅度极小地把小孩儿抱起来放到另一边床上，拿着材料去找早早候在车库的秘书，刚站在车门外吩咐了没几句，楼梯间便传来啪嗒啪嗒的走路声。  
阿云嘎听见房门开关的动静，半梦半醒间发现郑云龙不在旁边，急得拖鞋都忘记套，赤着脚往地下室跑。他还穿着昨夜的睡衣，宽大的下摆将将盖过屁股，两条又白又细的长腿裸露在空气中，肉嘟嘟的脚趾局促地互相摩擦。他用很可怜的神情盯着郑云龙，上目线浓得像染了墨。  
秘书跟了郑家许多年，见状立刻示意司机下车和自己一起去外面等。  
郑云龙合了笔记本电脑，看眼前的少年在水泥地上无处安放的脚背。阿云嘎不讲话，他便也不讲，沉默着走过去把闹别扭的小孩子打横抱起来放在卡宴的车前盖上。  
「不穿鞋就跑出来，爪子黑成这样。」他去握阿云嘎的脚踝，「小脏猫。」  
「你要到哪里去阿？」  
阿云嘎扁扁嘴，手攥着郑云龙的衬衣领口，又凑上去亲他唇角。  
「爸爸…别走。不许你去上班。」  
「可怜样儿。」  
西装笔挺的年轻父亲有一万种手段能取悦委屈巴巴的宝贝儿子。他歪歪头扯掉领带，丝绸质地的长布把少年水汪汪的眼睛覆住，在脑后成结。阿云嘎吃不准他要干什么，挣扎着下地，却被郑云龙轻而易举地按回去。  
四下无人，停车场内光线昏暗。郑云龙慢条斯理地扒开阿云嘎身上松松垮垮的睡袍，他把衣服推上去，让小孩儿自己咬住，大手从纤细得不盈一握的脚踝缓缓向腿根抚摸，吻跟着手落下，一路亲过阿云嘎的腿肚，膝窝，最终停留在大腿内侧，缠绵地啃咬那里的嫩肉。阿云嘎皮肤薄，骨骼上包裹着一层均匀的脂，稍微玩弄，就会留下很深的痕迹。郑云龙的舌滚烫，粗粝的舌苔滑过男孩一起一伏的下腹，在性器周边流连，却碰也不碰高高翘起的那根东西。  
阿云嘎所有关于性的启蒙教育都来自于年长的收养者，对方了解他所有的敏感点，知道如何做，做什么，能让他轻易达到高潮。他浑身上下没有一处不在细细打缠，消瘦的肩线因为堆积的微妙快感而抖动，脆弱得不成样子。郑云龙触碰的地方像着了火，烫到他不得不发出黏腻的呻吟。视线被蒙蔽，一切感官好似无限放大，听觉也变得异常灵敏。他不受控地流泪，手摸索着抱上郑云龙脖颈，「爸爸…爸爸，把领带拿…拿掉好不好，我有点害怕。」  
他轻轻地哽咽，巴掌大的脸被领带盖掉一半，露出来的两颊爬满绯红的热浪，铁灰色丝绸浸润了泪液，严丝合缝地贴着阿云嘎深陷的眼窝，有种妖冶的美感。郑云龙没有回答，大手有节奏地上下撸动阿云嘎的阴茎，囊袋也好好照顾到了，嘴唇贴着他乳晕周边哈气，看到粉嫩的乳头颤巍巍地站起来，便压着嗓子哼笑。  
阿云嘎微张着嘴，郑云龙动一下他便喘一下，没过多久就动情地在父亲的手里射了个乱七八糟。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，薄薄一层皮裹着肋骨，像春天的草原上延绵不绝的山丘。他有些过呼吸，哭得整张脸通红，郑云龙温柔地吻住他，手在他后背安抚性地游走。  
阿云嘎很快在父亲的怀抱中平静下来。郑云龙早就硬了，粗长的性器把合身的西裤顶出一个令人遐思的弧度。阿云嘎用莹白的脚趾去解郑云龙的皮带，他看不见，自然是解不开的，但却很调皮地胡乱踩人家的敏感地带。郑云龙捉住他，嘴上嫌他不乖，手倒是听话地自己解开裤头。  
成年男人的尺寸不容小觑，涨痛的阴茎瞬间从内裤里弹出来，拍打阿云嘎的臀尖。男孩受了惊，手脚并用地往后面爬。引擎没发动，车盖冰凉，阿云嘎躺下一秒钟，又哼哼唧唧地扯郑云龙的头发，「冷。」  
郑云龙骂他娇气鬼，三两下脱了昂贵的丝绒西装垫在阿云嘎身下。他被阿云嘎磨得性欲高昂，草草蘸了点那人射出来的东西往后穴顶，他人高，关节也粗，光伸进去一个指节就惹得阿云嘎嘶嘶地吸气。  
他们好久没做了，上一次酣畅淋漓地做爱还是在盛夏，汗液和体液混合的季节，窗外墨绿松柏。如今已值初秋，大地和阿云嘎一样，是金色的。

手指连根没入，又尽数抽出，模拟着交欢的动作不停来回。阿云嘎曲起腿，尽量放松紧张的后穴，异物在身体里冲撞，他渐渐尝到其中趣味，自己摆着屁股转换角度，让手指进得更深。  
大人的耐心告磬，阿云嘎下一个瞬间就被更粗大的柱体贯穿。他屁股肉多，撞一撞就翻出浪来，小穴淅淅沥沥地滴水，顺着车前盖的弧度向下流，甚至在地上积起一滩情色的水塘。男孩的腰拱成一道桥，透过平坦的小腹几乎看得到作乱者龟头的形状。郑云龙站在地上，性器直戳戳抵着怯怯收缩的蜜穴，根本不需要怎么借力就能楔得很深。阿云嘎受不了他密集的肏干，声音都被撞碎了，只能断断续续求他慢一点。兴头上的男人当然不理会他无理的要求，只会变本加厉地入侵。久不经情事的小穴被拉伸到不能再拉伸的维度，穴口溢着白沫，随着猛烈的进出翻出一点殷红的肠肉。  
阿云嘎躺在车盖上，身体接近对折。他是学跳舞的，筋骨软得不像话，无论郑云龙用多刁钻的角度操他，他都能毫无保留地接纳。年长他许多的男人此时也像沉溺于交配的雄性，完全失去了自制和尺度，啪啪啪的拍肉声和腥臊味四处弥漫。地下室闭塞，细小的声响都会被回声无限放大，阿云嘎崩溃地捂住耳朵，他绷的时间太长，脚背有些痉挛，抽搐着去踢郑云龙，被对方用胸膛堵住压下来，变为更过分的姿势，他膝盖弯折，快要顶到肩膀。年长者毫无怜悯之心，俯下身叼住他乳尖吸吮，舌面贴着奶孔反复旋转，像是要吸出来什么东西似的。  
「呜…不要…疼…」  
「宝宝的小胸脯这么涨，一定藏了很多好喝的奶。」  
「呜呜呜没有…我没有。」阿云嘎臊极了，尖叫着摇头，「嘎嘎没有奶的呜呜呜。」  
「怎么没有？胸鼓鼓的，肯定藏了。和爸爸撒谎要被打屁股的。」  
「不要呜呜呜…明天现代舞小考，同学们会看出来的…求求爸爸…不要…」  
郑云龙哪里听得进去他的恳求，少年人浸泡在性爱的云雨中，一举一动都仿若在勾引人更坏地欺负他。阿云嘎自小从艺，常年在室内练习，身上的皮肤不见光，养得滑腻净白，只余胸前两点茱萸如朱砂一般点缀，淫靡之意更甚。郑云龙一味扇他屁股，下身顶得越来越快，手上不住捏揉把玩他丰腴的臀，软呼呼的臀肉从指尖漏出来，比奶糕还弹嫩。  
蒙着眼的领带不知何时已经散乱，阿云嘎重见光亮，泪水把睫毛揪成团，刺得他睁不开眼。他后穴一缩一缩地疼，内壁被过度摩擦，泛起火辣辣的瘙痒，郑云龙持久力很好，往往到他狼狈不堪时才会如他所愿地射给他。他早晨肚子空空荡荡得被欺负到现在，实在可怜，于是勾着父亲的脖子撒娇，「爸爸怎么还不射，真的受…受不住了…这样会生病的呜呜呜。」  
「不是你穿着睡裙光着大腿来勾引我的？不让爸爸去上班，不让爸爸开董事会，不让爸爸出门。」  
郑云龙每说一个“不让”，就狠狠钉他一下，到了第三记，阿云嘎已经爽得抓破他颈后的一小块皮肤，这样小的刺痛于成年男人而言反而是性爱的调味剂，但小孩儿明显累坏了，大腿软趴趴地垂着，一边哭闹一边用小手捶他的臂弯，一副不能再承受的模样。到底还是心疼阿云嘎体质弱，不愿他过后几天跳舞都受罪，郑云龙像给小孩把尿一样把他抱起来，让他紧紧夹着小洞，深深几个顶入便抵着人家穴口射了泡浓精。  
阿云嘎已然失了神，郑云龙满世界飞的时候他整日想着和爸爸上床，周末回家都要偷偷蹭着衣橱里父亲的内裤自慰，真正做爱了，却又被汹涌而来的快感击打地喘不过气来。车库没有润滑，郑云龙又操得凶，他后面疼丝丝的，悬空的后腰带着尾椎骨传来一阵阵酸麻，被宠惯了的小孩儿，撅着小嘴就要发脾气。  
「爸爸每次都好重，弄得我好痛阿。」  
「你明明喜欢我这样。一分钟动一下你就要摇着屁股凑上来求我干了，小骚货。」  
「呜呜不许说这个…」阿云嘎捂住郑云龙半张脸，「才不是小骚货！」  
宝贝儿子还赤身裸体地钻在自己怀里，做父亲的哪儿有心思开辩论会。郑云龙心猿意马地哄他，好好好宝宝只做爸爸一个人的小骚货。阿云嘎气急，张牙舞爪地扑到他身上咬他颈侧的肉，气鼓鼓留了个兔牙印，美其名曰盖章。  
郑云龙陪他闹了一会儿，见他实在疲惫，一双圆溜溜的眼一搭一搭地闭起来，便用之前脱下来充当垫子的外套暂且将他裹好送进车里。

会是开不成了。秘书是聪明人，不必明言也知道要推后会议时间。郑云龙把昏昏欲睡的宝贝放在宽敞的后座，半跪在车门外吻了吻他手腕上跳动的脉搏。阿云嘎抬眼看他，眼神湿漉漉的，比落水的小奶猫还娇气。  
「爸爸…」他拖着长音喊他。  
「宝宝。我爱你。爸爸爱你。」

疲累袭击了阿云嘎，他很快坠进黑甜梦乡，陷入沉睡前他迷迷糊糊地想：  
「我的童年晚了点，但幸好还有爸爸的一千零一夜。」

END.


End file.
